Team Night Out
by NCISLA21996
Summary: A team night out at the bar and Kensi has a little too much to drink so Deeks takes care of her. This is mainly a Densi/Keeks fic and is centered on their relationship/partnership but the whole team is in it. This is my first story, please read and review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: A team night out at the bar and Kensi has a little too much to drink so Deeks takes care of her. This is mainly a Densi/Keeks fic and is centered on their relationship/partnership but the whole team is in it. This is my first story, please read and review! :)

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

Deeks walks in to the bullpen in a cheerful mood after his morning surf. He's surprisingly early and this catches Callen and Sam's attention.

"Oh good you're here early, now I get more time to hear your incessant babble" Sam says sarcastically.

"I will have you know that I just had an amazing surf it may have had to do with the fact that I met a smokin' hot girl and got her number" he says with a cheeky grin on his face.

"She probably gave you the number to the barber shop up the street because god knows you need to get a haircut" Callen chuckles at that.

"So where's Kensi?" Deeks was trying to change the topic of their conversation

"I'm right behind you Deeks"

He jumped a little "how how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear about your amazing surf" she said laughing "So do we have a case?"

"No Miss Blye we do not, you guys will be catching up on some paper work for the time being"

With no cases to pursue the team spent the afternoon catching up on paperwork. Hetty had let them go early and told them to have a nice weekend.

It was a Friday and Callen thought it would be fun to have a team night.

"What'd you guys think about going out tonight?"

"Yeah sounds fun and Michelle's with the kids at their grandparent's house so I'm in!"

"Me too! You coming kens?" Deeks figured she'd say no that she just wanted to go home take a bath and eat her rocky road.

"Yeah I could use a drink"

"Alright I'll go tell Nell, Eric, and Hetty"

"Deeks you should call up that girl and have her meet us there"

"I'm sure there will be plenty of hot girls at the bar Sam but I think I just want to hang out with the team tonight" he wasn't interested in any of them or the girl that he saw this morning. He crumpled the little piece of paper with the girl's number on it as soon as she handed it to him. To be honest it's been a long time since he has hooked up with a random girl, because he was falling for his partner.

Callen came walking down the stairs with Eric and Nell behind him

"Hetty's got other plans but Eric and Nell are coming. We'll meet up at 8, same place as last time"

Everyone started walking out. Kensi was just finishing packing her stuff up and Deeks decided to wait and walk out with her.

"You want to ride there together?" he asked her

"Yeah sure meet me at my house at 7:50"

"Okay ill see ya later princess"

She rolled her eyes "bye Deeks"

Deek's got home fed Monty and took him for a quick run before he had to get ready for tonight. He took a shower and put on a nice navy blue button up shirt and a pair of dark jeans. He was excited to hang out with the team and even more excited to spend his night with Kensi.

Kensi picked out a black dress that showed just enough skin to get guys attention but didn't make her look slutty and her blue heels to go with it. She left her hair down wavy and put on just a little bit of makeup.

It was 7:45 and Kensi sat on the couch waiting for Deeks to arrive. Deeks pulled up in front of Kensi's house right on time and knocked lightly on her door. Deeks was speechless at the sight of Kensi in her dress, he just stood there like an idiot.

Kensi finally broke the silence "I'm driving"

Finally getting ahold of himself he said "Of course you are" and waved his hand telling her to go first.

They walked in and saw the rest of the team already sitting at a table. Every guy they passed looked Kensi up and down and it made Deeks want to wrap an arm around Kensi to tell them to back off but knew that if he did that he'd be a dead man.

"Hey guys we just ordered a round of drinks, hope you guys are good with beer" Callen said as the two went to sit down.

"Yeah that's perfect"

Kensi and Nell were on their fourth drink when Kensi wanted to dance so her and Nell headed to the dance floor and started dancing with the guys. Deeks didn't like the fact that some stranger was dancing with Kensi but there was nothing he could do. It wasn't like they were together or anything.

Brandon was the name of the guy dancing with Kensi and his friend Kyle was dancing with Nell.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Kensi knew she should probably stop drinking but figured why not? She didn't have to work tomorrow and this guy was pretty cute.

"Yeah ill have a JD on the rocks"

They were finishing the last of their drinks when he asked her if she wanted to get out of here. She declined the offer politely.

"Come on it'll be fun"

"No really I'm good" she tried walking away but Brandon grabbed her arm

"Why not" he said as he put an arm around her pulling her closer to him so he could kiss her neck.

Deeks saw Brandon grab her arm and force himself on Kensi, his protective side kicked in and he stormed over to them.

"Because I don't want to" she said as she pushed him away and yanked her arm out of his tight hold which made her stumble backwards only to have Deeks catch her before she fell.

"You okay Kens?" Deeks whispered in her ear as he stared Brandon down.

"Yeah I'm good" she felt Deeks slowly wrap his arm around her waist in a possessive way.

"You can leave now pretty boy we were just having some fun besides who wouldn't want a piece of that ass"

Deeks reacted without even thinking and lunged at him throwing his face on to the bar. The team came over as soon as they saw and grabbed Deeks off of him.

"We're leaving now" Callen said as he led Kensi out. Eric and Nell followed and Sam had to push Deeks out so he wouldn't attack the guy again.

"What the hell happened in there?" Callen said looking from Kensi to Deeks.

Kensi couldn't answer clearly from drinking too much so Deeks cut in.

"I was sitting with you guys when I saw that asshole grab Kensi. I went to go get her and then he said something and I just snapped."

Understanding his reason for going after the guy they nodded.

"Alright well we should all head home anyways, see you guys Monday and make sure she gets home safe Deeks." Callen said as he walked to his car.

"Come on Kens, I'll drive" Deeks gently held her arm as they walked to the car.

"Thanks Deeks, you're a really great partner you know, you always got my back" she slurred

"Always sugar bear"

"I may be drunk but I can still hit you"

Laughing he said "oh I know Kens I know"

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts or if there are any errors. This is supposed to be a one-shot but if you guys like it I can continue the story. Again thanks for reading .**


	2. Chapter 2

After Deeks helped his drunk partner into the SRX he started towards her house. Kensi was on the verge of falling asleep when they pulled into the driveway.

"Kens were here"

"I don't want to mooove" she quietly grumbled

Deeks chuckled as he got out of the car and went to open the passenger side door. Unsure of how good her balance was at the moment she grabbed ahold of Deeks arm. He wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her inside. She stumbled to the couch and laid down.

"You'll be much more comfortable sleeping in your bed, come on." He said picking her up.

She put her hands around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, his scent filled the air making her fall even more into oblivion. He put her down when they reached the bedroom. Kensi got her pajamas and went into the bathroom. After a couple minutes she came out and climbed into bed. Deeks pulled the blankets up to her shoulders and turned off the light.

"Goodnight princess" He said as he leaned down and gave her a kiss on her head. He was on his was out of the room when he heard her mumble something.

"What?" He said turning around.

"Will you stay?" She quietly asked.

He was taken aback by her request. It probably would be a good idea for him to just go home, but looking into her mismatched eyes he knew he didn't have the will power to refuse the opportunity to hold her close. So he lifted the covers and laid down next to her. She moved closer resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, tightly holding her close.

"Goodnight Deeks"

"Goodnight Kens"

So many things were going through his head and it was hard to think clearly when he had her warm body next to him. Part of him couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he was in her bed with HER. Sure he had dreamt of it and fantasized about it but never did he think it would really happen. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Sorry this chapter is so short, next one will be longer! Please review and tell me your thoughts or suggestions for future chapters. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The last time he saw her was years ago on Christmas eve, the day he left her with no warning or reason. He didn't know what to do, his PTSD was taking a toll on their relationship and he thought the best thing to do was leave her. But seeing her now in the bar made him realize he made the biggest mistake of his life and he was going to try and fix it.

He saw her dancing with some guy who wouldn't take no for answer. He was going to go over there and put the guy in his place but a shaggy blonde hair guy who was a little taller than Kensi beat him to it. He watched intently and in a second the shaggy guy slammed the other guys head on the bar and then four other people came over and broke up the fight. The group left right after and Jack didn't have time to talk to Kensi.

He thought about chasing after her but after what just happened it probably wasn't the greatest time to catch up and that shaggy guy was fuming with anger. Who was he anyways? A close friend to Kensi? and if so how close? Nothing was gonna stop him from getting Kensi back and if he had to go through this "friend" of hers so be it.

* * *

Deeks slowly opened his eyes, looking around he was a little confused but then he realized he fell asleep in Kensi's bed last night instead of going home. He had to go to the bathroom but it was a little hard to move with Kensi's arm's wrapped around his midsection and her head tucked into his neck. He slid off the bed trying not to disturb the sleeping beauty next to him.

Successfully he got up and went to the bathroom down the hall. He grabbed two Advil's that were in the bathroom cabinet and poured a glass of water. After setting them both on the bedside table for Kensi he headed to the kitchen to see what he could cook them for breakfast.

He started the coffee machine and mixed the pancake batter. About a half hour later he heard movement coming from the bedroom so he poured a cup of coffee and walked down the hall.

*knock* *knock*

"Come in." she said groggily.

He pushed the door open to find her stretched out across the bed like a star fish.

"Good morning." he said as handed her the cup of coffee.

"Oh just what I need, I have such a headache."

"I bet" he said chuckling " The Advil should help. I'm making pancakes, they will be done in five minutes and actually i should go check on them. Come out here when you're ready"

"Wait you made breakfast?"

"Yeah you were still sleeping and I thought you could use a good breakfast."

"Oh okay. I'll be out in a minute."

She stepped out of bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up. When she came out the smell of pancakes filled the air.

"Mhm smells good Deeks."

"We got chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries and whip-cream to go on top" He said as he handed her a plate of pancakes with the strawberries and whip-cream already on it.

"Thank you."

"Just call me Marty the Master chef." he said with a smile

"Yeah I am not calling you that." she said laughing

They sat down and ate their pancakes in silence, both of them not really sure what to say. Last night wasn't their first time sharing a bed together but last night was their first time as Kensi and Deeks.

"Nothing happened last night by the way," Deeks finally said breaking the silence. "I mean obviously that asshole caused a scene but i meant when we got to your house last night we just fell asleep.. in the same bed but I didn't try anything. I wouldn't.. I would never take advantage of you."

"I know Deeks, I trust you. Besides I asked you to stay."

Smiling he looked up and meet her eyes. "So hows your headache?"

"A lot better the hammering in my head is almost gone."

"Do you have any plans for today?"

"Nope, you got any ideas?"

"Well I should go pick up Monty from my neighbor but how about I go home take Monty for a run, take a shower, grab clean clothes and I'll come back here with yummy-yummy-heart-attack around five o'clock?"

"Yeah and bring Monty over too, I miss that little guy."

"Oh he misses you too."

"Maybe you could stay the night again?"

He smiled "Sounds perfect."

* * *

Deeks brought Monty for a quick two mile run. When they got back he gave Monty fresh water and a bowl of dog food before hopping in the shower. He put on a pair of his favorite casual jeans, a maroon v-neck shirt and a grey sweatshirt.

Deeks was excited for tonight, he loved hanging out with his partner outside of work. It didn't matter what they did, just being with her made him happy. He didn't know exactly what was going on with them at the moment or where they could be headed but they would figure it out.. they always did right? He decided he was going to ask her about it tonight.

* * *

The advil and some Gatorade helped her headache, by the time she took a shower and got dressed she was feeling a lot better. She threw on a pair of leggings and an over-sized red hoodie. There was still a couple hours before Deeks would be showing up, so she started picking up the apartment a little bit.

She was sitting on the couch watching Americas Next Top Model when she heard a knock on the door and Monty whining.

"Hey." she said opening the door to only be attacked by Monty.

"I've missed you." she said laughing as she was scratching behind Monty's ears.

Deeks dropped Monty's stuff next to the couch and smiled watching the two of them. Walking in to the kitchen he put everything on plates and grabbed two beers out of the six-pack. When he entered the living room again Kensi and Monty were sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"So what do you wanna watch?" she asked while scrolling through the movies on demand.

"What about We're the Millers? Its supposed to be really funny" he said as he placed her plate on the coffee table and handed her a beer.

"Oh yeah my friend Amanda said it was good.

"Okay you start it, I gotta use the bathroom."

"Already?" she smiled and looked at him with disbelief.

"Already princess already."

As Kensi went to purchase We're the Millers on demand, there was a knock at the door. Monty jumped up and started barking at the door.

"Who's knocking?" Kensi asked quietly, trying to think of who it could be.

She opened the door and couldn't believe who was standing at her front door step.

"Hi Kensi."

It was a voice she hadn't heard in a very long time. To be honest she didn't think she would be hearing it again.

"Jack?"


End file.
